Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 13: Decisive Battle! Kaiju vs. Choju vs. Ultramen!
It was a sunny day, all the citizens were doing their daily business. No one expected anything to happen. Everything was peaceful. "Captain..we are getting strange radioactive waves, and they seem to be coming from the sky." Ishio Koto stated. "Thats weird, no one seems affected or anything." Shimizu said, sighing as he looked out the window. Suddenly, the people of Tokyo heard a noise, what they could only describe as a low pitched cackle of enjoyment. Commotion was spread around the city as the cackle was heard, people were making up strange theories of it being a alien or some type of legendary god. Some even said it was the sky that was laughing! "Enough with this strange laughter and the theories surrounding it, lets figure out what it is and get to the bottom of this!" Shimizu shouted to his employees. "Does that mean we are going on a mission?" Kumagai said gleefully. "Yep, we indeed are. Get you're helmets on." Shimizu said as he walked out of the room and got into a VTOL and turned the power on and flew out of base. "Alright!" The others shouted as they put their helmets on and did the same thing as Shimizu. Shimizu's VTOL wheezed past a building. "Just patrol for now, and if you see anything report it to me immediately." Shimizu said firmly through the communication device on the VTOL. "Yes, captain!" The others responded with respect as they flew above the city. Hama flew toward the Tokyo Bay, and spotted a strange blue figure slithering towards the surface in the water. "Captain! I've discovered some strange gigantic object, about 50 meters long in the water, and it's moving towards Tokyo Bay quick!" Hama said, and moved closer to the object so he could get a better look. "Is it a monster?" Shimizu said, and Hama quickly replied: "Yeah! I think it is! I'll shoot at the object and see what it does." Hama stated as he pressed a red button on the VTOL, shooting a barrage of missiles at the blue figure in the water. Hama could hear a faint growl coming from the figure. "Shimizu-san, it is a kaiju!" Hama said in surprise. "Alright, Taketomo and Kumagai fly over to Hama's location and help him take the monster down." Shimizu demanded and got a quick response. "Yes sir!" Kumagai and Taketomo said as they flew over to Hama's location, firing missiles at the monster known as Kizar. Kizar let out screeches and growls, and had finally had enough of these pest. He rose out of the water thrashing around trying to take down one of the jets. "Retreat back to the surface!" Hama said as he piloted his jet away from the water. Kumagai and Taketomo followed his lead. Kizar was only a quart of a mile away from Tokyo Bay. Hama and Kumagai circled Kizar, and shot missiles at his forehead. He responded with anger, tossing a rock at Kumagai's jet, luckily he swerved out of the way and it missed. Kizar shot a blue energy ray out of his mouth at Hama and Kumagai's jet, damaging them. "Alright, lets go back to Taketomo at the surface, we don't want our jets to crash into the water." Kumagai said through the communication device, and Hama agreed as they both flew to Taketomo's location. Kumagai and Hama's jets stopped functioning and they had to make a emergency landing. They both climbed out of their jets and took out their pistol from their belt and aimed at Kizar as he climbed onto Tokyo Bay and made it into the city. Kizar let out a screech and smashed his gigantic fist into a building, the building instantly tumbled over. Kizar then swung his tail around, slamming it into a tower that collapsed onto a few running citizens. Taketomo acted quickly, firing missiles at the creature, but Kizar just shrugged them off and continued to demolish buildings and other human structures in the area. About a mile away from Kizar's location, the sky appeared to be cracking, and a monster known as Gronokron emerged, sent by Yapool. For what reason you may ask? To destroy, demolish and kill all living things in sight. "Hama, Kumagai and Taketomo! A choju has appeared! And its attacking the city as well!" Shimizu said, worried. Hama talked through the communication device on his uniform, "Sir, I have a idea, you can lure the kaiju to the choju, and they will battle to death and we will only have one to deal with!" Hama suggested. "That seems good to me, I'll do that!" Shimizu said as his jet circled Kizar. Kizar noticed the tiny object flying around him, he snarled at it, taking it as a threat and stomped toward it with his massive feet. The jet began to fly towards Gronokron's location. Kizar followed it, he would destroy anything that opposes him! The jet stopped when Kizar and Gronokron were only 30 meters away from eachother. It flew away. Kizar didn't care about the jet when he saw the 64 meter tall choju, Gronokron. He was eager for a fight and challenge, he would destroy this creature and beat him until it left his territory, he didn't care how fierce and tall it was. Gronokron screeched at the sight of Kizar, knowing his orders by Yapool to destroy all living things in sight. He looked at Kizar and growled as he stepped toward him. Kizar let out a cry as he rammed his body mass into the choju. Gronokron was only sent back about 10 meters, and screeched as he slammed his fist into Kizar's face. Kizar grunted as it stumbled back, holding his now bleeding nose. Kizar was getting angry with this creature, and fired a blue energy ray at Gronokron. Gronokron tanked the blast as he grappled Kizar and lifted him over his head with ease and slammed him onto a building. Kizar let out a squeal as Gronokron, a massive 64 meter, 56,000 ton choju jumped on top of him, and began to pummel him, punching and delivering painful blows to his face. Kizar let out squeals and cries, but Gronokron didn't care one bit. He just wanted this creature dead. Kizar suddenly had adrenaline rushing through his vains, and pushed Gronokron off of him with all his might and jumped up to his feet and swung at Gronokron, hitting his face. Gronokron was barely affected, and grabbed Kizar by his arm and tossed him 100 meters into the sky, Kizar landed hard on the ground, groaning and yelping in pain. Kizar looked up only to see Gronokron's massive foot step on his head and push it into the dirt, Kizar screamed as Gronokron launched a white energy blast from his hands at him. Kizar's body spazzed out, and then became motionless. Gronokron rose up and let out a screech. "Dang..h-he is tough." Hama said. "Yeah! He took that guy down like it was nothing!" Kumagai said, agreeing. Hama approached the choju as it was demolishing buildings, he was a bit frightened. "I never knew these kaiju, or choju as they are called from Ace's time were so dang powerful! Why didn't he tell me about them?" Hama exclaimed. Then, he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. The giant Ultraman entered the battlefield, looking at the choju. Gronokron looked at Haruhiko, and saw he was a Ultraman. Gronokron remembered Yapool ordered him to destroy Ultramen as they were one of his biggest foes. Gronokron screeched at Haruhiko, and charged at him. Haruhiko reacted quickly, putting one of his hands over the other and firing arrow shaped energy blast at Gronokron, the Slash Ray. Gronokron easily shrugged it off and slammed into Haruhiko. Haruhiko screamed as he fell backwards onto a building. He quickly climbed to his feet and threw a punch at Gronokron, striking his chest. Gronokron, again was not affected! Gronokron grabbed Haruhiko by his arm and swung him around, slamming him into buildings and other objects. He then tossed him 100 meters away. Haruhiko grunted as he hit a mountain hard, rolling down it. He slowly climbed to his feet, nearly falling down. Haruhiko pointed his hand at Gronokron, and fired a energy beam from his hand, the Ultra Shot at Gronokron's face. Gronokron was not hurt or injured, but aggravated by the attack. Haruhiko noticed something about Gronokron's chest, it was glowing. He had no time to react when a energy beam flew out of Gronokron's chest and struck Haruhiko in the face. Haruhiko screamed loudly and fell to the ground, his hands over his face in pain. Gronokron approached Haruhiko and grabbed his leg and tossed him at a building. Haruhiko grunted as he crashed straight through the building. Haruhiko got up, trembling and put his hands in a + position, charging up energy and released the Charged-Up Sonic Ray on Gronokron's chest. Gronokron screeched, this attack actually injured him, but not by much! Haruhiko's color time began to flash, and he knew he couldn't beat this powerful foe on his own. Thats when suddenly a familiar figure landed next to him, Ultraman Vulcan. Ultraman Haruhiko and Vulcan looked at eachother, nodding, and then turned to Gronokron. Vulcan clapped his hands together, and a beam hit Gronokron in the hip. Gronokron screeched, and ran towards Vulcan and Haruhiko. Vulcan and Haruhiko both turned red, going into their power and strength mode and both grabbed Gronokron by his arms and pushed him forward, causing the choju to crash onto the floor. Haruhiko did a backflip and turned back to omni mode as he fired a Finger Beam at Gronokron, Gronokron thrashed around and got up. Vulcan immediatly threw a blow to his face, causing him to stumble backwards. Gronokron was enraged, and grappled Vulcan and began to overpower him, Haruhiko rushed to Vulcan's aid and dive kicked Gronokron, Gronokron screeched and stumbled back and Vulcan broke free from Gronokron's grip. The two put their hands in a + position, and unleashed their most powerful attacks: Haruhiko used his Neo-Sonic Ray, and Vulcan used the Specium Ray. Gronokron let out a loud cry as he exploded into pieces. Haruhiko and Vulcan had won this battle, they would live to fight another day. Haruhiko and Vulcan glanced at eachother and took to the skies, flying towards the Land of Light. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:User: Telako